1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light assembly, especially a signal light, such as a taillight, for motor vehicles, wherein the light assembly comprises a housing whose housing opening is covered by a lens and in which housing at least one reflector as well as at least one light source are arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taillights of motor vehicles are known which have a tubular fluorescent lamp used as a light source arranged in the housing of the light assembly. Such a fluorescent lamp is expensive and has a relatively short service life.